Test of Love
by lilmickey2008
Summary: David is put on an island during Demon Mating Season, and he thinks that this is going to be easy, until Alex gets trapped there with him...
1. A Change of Venue

**AN: This story was inspired by Pen Against Sword's "Seven Days" story. So don't get mad if there are some similarities. With that said, let's get started.**

**Chapter One: A Change of Venue**

"How come he is still sleep?" Villo asked, looking at the digital clock in the corner. It flashed 3 PM, and Villo sighed in amazement. This wasn't anything new, being that David doesn't go to school, all he can do is walk around New York, and sleep in all day. Lynn, his younger sister, kicked a pile of clothes out of the way, and stood in a spot on the floor.

"He sure doesn't clean up, that's for damn sure." She said, looking around at the clothes scattered everywhere."

"Look, how are we going to get him up?" Villo asked, scratching behind his ear. Lynn thought for a minute, and an idea came to her.

"I got it." She said quietly. She went to the side of the mattress that David was sleeping on, and slid her hands under it.

"On the count of three, I am going to flip it." Lynn said, smiling evilly. "One. Two,-"

"Do it, and they won't find your bodies." A sleepy voice filled the room. Both Lynn and Villo screamed in shock as David sat up on the bed, long black hair barely covering his Jagan eye.

"Why are you two in here?" David asked them.

"Koenma is here, and he wants to talk to you." Lynn said, pointing towards the door.

"Jesus, what does he want?" David groaned, throwing a pillow on his face.

"He wants to talk to you, big brother." Lynn said, smiling as she took the pillow off of his face. He groaned, and stomped towards his living room. Once Louis and Koenma saw him, they both stood up, looking at him anxiously.

"Greetings, David." Koenma in his teenage form said. "I take it that you are feeling well rested."

"Cut the crap, Pacifier breath, what do you want?" David said sleepily. Louis chuckled under his breath, and Koenma shot him a glare before continuing.

"Well, it seems that it is mating season, again." Koenma said, looking at him apprehensively.

"And this concerns me, how?" David asked. Koenma sighed, and took a step back, before continuing.

"It's demon mating season." Koenma said, bracing himself for a reaction. David looked at Louis, who stopped laughing long enough to look serious.

"As a precaution in order to prevent attacks on people, we take some demon, you being an S-Class one, and put them on an island, where they can stay by themselves until mating season is over." Koenma said.

"And when does mating season end?" David asked.

"This time next week." Koenma said, smiling.

"So, I am going to be on an island, all alone, with nobody there with me?" David asked, reiterating what Koenma just told him.

"Correct." Koenma said.

"So, when do I leave?" David asked him.

"Right now." Koenma responded immediately. Louis brought out two suit cases, and David looked around at everyone looking at him.

"Okay, I'll go. But if anyone tells Alex where I went, I'll kill all of you." David threatened.

"He means it." Villo whispered to Koenma. Koenma gulped, and felt some sweat trickle down his face as David stood there, facing him.

"Well, let's go." Koenma said eerily.

* * *

Justin and Max were chuckling evilly, and they had every right to do so. As Alex sat in her room, they had an Evil trick in mind to play on their sister. Justin peeked into her room, and looked back towards Max.

"You got the magic powder?" Justin asked.

"Yep, right here." Max said, holding a bag, filled with a red powder.

"Okay watch this." Justin said, scooping a hand full of red powder. "This is a sleeping powder. When someone is hit with this stuff, they will fall asleep. Now watch as it takes affect." Justin took a deep breath, and blew the powder inside. After a few seconds of dead silence, they looked inside, and saw that Alex wasn't sleep at all.

She was long gone.

Justin and Max ran into the room, and looked around for Alex. She was nowhere to be seen.

"This is bad." Max said. "This is really bad."

"Where is she?" Justin asked.

* * *

Soaking wet from landing in the water, Alex dragged herself towards the beach, and ringed her hair out completely. She knew that Justin and Max were behind this, and as soon as she got back, they were going to get it. Oh, boy were they going to get it. She sat up, and looked towards a house in the distance.

"Might as well see who is there." Alex said, calmly walking towards the two story home. As soon as she knocked on the door, someone answered, an all to familiar face, at that.

"David! Thank god!" Alex said, throwing her arms around him. "How did you get here?"

"I was sent here." David said. Alex face lit up.

"Well, that's good! You can send me back, right?" Alex asked.

"Well, there's a problem with that." David said, quietly.

"What is the problem?" Alex asked, she knew that she wasn't going to like the answer.

"I can't." David said calmly.

* * *

**AN: What is going to happen next? Stay tuned for more!**


	2. House Mates

**AN: Alex and David are trapped on an island during Demon Mating Season, but Alex doesn't know that. How long will David be able to keep this from her? Read and find out!**

**Chapter Two: House Mates**

Alex stood there, soaking wet, looking at David like he was losing his mind, or the fact that he grew an extra head, you make the call. Alex took a deep breath, and asked the question that was on her mind.

"David, why can't we leave?" Alex asked in a sweet tone. David had to think of a really good lie, because he couldn't tell her that it was Demon Mating Season, because he was afraid of how she was going to take it, for one, and second, the fact that sometime soon he was going to get really, REALLY, horny in the upcoming week, was going to make his girlfriend staying with him alone on an island, with no one around, that much harder.

_Decisions, decisions._

"Well, the reason we can't leave is that there is a barrier surrounding the island, and it won't let out any magical creatures, like wizards or demons." David said.

"How long are we going to have to stay here?"Alex asked.

"One week." David said, running his hand through his hair. David looked down at Alex's dripping wet figure, and David saw something that made his face grow red. David looked away, and Alex smiled and looked at him curiously.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked.

"I can see your bra." David said, quiet as a mouse.

"I'm sorry, what?" Alex said, standing right in front of him.

"Your shirt, has soaked through." David said calmly.

"And?" Alex asked, clueless. David sighed. Alex can be really dense sometimes, can't she?

"Alex, I can see your bra." Alex said, eying her chest. Alex looked down, and saw her black bra completely visible through her soaked shirt. She crossed her arms over her chest in an effort to cover herself.

"Can I please get some new clothes?" She asked him.

"Sure my suitcase is upstairs." David said smiling. "Help yourself to anything in there."

"Thanks." Alex said, kissing him lightly. She walked up the wooden staircase, and David laid on the couch, and closed his eyes. Then his thoughts took him over.

_So, I bet you been having __those__ thoughts about Alex, haven't you?_

"_Yeah, so?" _

_So? SO!? You are trapped here for a week with your girlfriend. Plus, it's demon mating season. I bet you think that you are going to get lucky, huh?_

"_No! I won't do that! I care about Alex too much to risk our relationship by doing something that stupid!"_

_Now, now, who do you think that you are fooling? You have been thinking about her like that, and I bet that she has thought about you in the same way._

"_No she hasn't. She's too innocent to think like that."_

_Really?_

"_REALLY."_

_You are weak, and I bet that you will succumb to your feelings, and ruin her good name._

"_I can do anything, and I can resist my urges."_

_We will see, won't we?_

* * *

David opened his eyes, and saw that he fell asleep for about thirty minutes. He wiped his eyes, and sat up, as soon as he did, Alex was coming down the steps, dressed in nothing but a t-shirt.

_Well, that's..nice. _David thought.

"David?" Alex said softly. "I am ready to go to sleep."

"Ok, fine, I can sleep down here." David said, getting comfortable on the couch.

"Dude, the bed is big enough for both of us." Alex said, laughing.

"I'm fine down here, thanks." David said.

"Okay." Alex said calmly. "I will let you sleep down here. I just hope that no demon or monster sneaks in the window, and slits my throat because you weren't there beside me." Alex had a puppy dog look on her face.

"Coming." David said, defeated. Alex grinned and all but dragged him up the steps.

* * *

Lynn sat on David's bed, looking at his TV. She looked around for his video games, and saw that he took them with him. So, she was stuck with one of two options. One, stay home, and read. Or two, go bother Alex.

She went with the latter.

She threw on one of David's t-shirts, and was out the door, on her way towards Waverly Place.

* * *

As soon as Lynn arrived at the Waverly Place Sub Shop, Justin was outside, ready to greet her.

"Justin, where's Alex?" She asked calmly.

"I...don't know." Justin said, looking over his shoulder.

"Justin, what aren't you telling me?" Lynn asked him. Justin looked over his shoulder one more time, and pulled her aside.

"I made her disappear, and I need David's help to find her." Justin whispered.

"So, let me get this straight." Lynn began. "You jump on Alex for using magic irresponsibly, but then you and your moron of a brother go and pull crap like this?"

"It was an innocent prank!" Justin yelled in his defense. Lynn sighed, and ran her hand through her hair.

"Where is she?" David asked.

"She's on a deserted island, last time I checked." As Lynn thought for a second, a revelation came to her.

_She wouldn't be with David, would she?_

* * *

**AN: Sorry to end it there. Check out what happens next!!!**


	3. The First Night

**AN: See How David lasts against his growing urges.**

**Chapter Three: The First Night**

David couldn't sleep. It wasn't because he wasn't sleepy, no. It was because he had a lot of things on his mind. First of all, since he was trapped in a mansion on an island during Demon Mating Season, he had to find a way to keep his urges in check. That was going to be easy, if he was alone. And he isn't alone. Sleeping right next to him, was the object of his affection, was his girlfriend Alex. David stared right at the ceiling, and just as he closed his eyes to close to sleep, Alex yawned, and wrapped her arms around him, and placed her head on his chest, and sighed contently.

"Great." David moaned silently.

* * *

Lynn sat quietly on David's bed, playing his XBOX 360 (product placement, much?) when Villo walked in.

"What the hell are you doing?" Villo growled.

"Playing video games." Lynn said, not taking her eyes off the screen.

"Every time I try to play the video game system, it says to place a code to activate it. How do you do it?" Villo asked sitting right on the floor next to her.

"I bought the code from him." Lynn smiled. Villo growled at her.

"Man, I am bored out of my mind." Villo said. Lynn looked down at him.

"Miss your buddy?" Lynn asked. Villo nodded his head.

"Don't worry, he'll be back in a week, hoping he's not horny out of his mind when he gets back." Lynn joked.

"Yeah." Villo laughed. Before they could do anything else, they heard frantic knocking at their front door. Lynn sighed and opened the door, and Justin literally fell over himself to get in.

"What's up?" Lynn asked nonchalantly.

"Alex's gone!" Justin gasped. Villo and Lynn looked at each other, and then back at Justin.

"Where is she?" Villo asked.

"I don't know. Me and Max were trying to play a prank on her, and we accidently made her disappear!" Justin gasped. Villo and Lynn just looked at each other again, and back at Justin.

She wouldn't be with David, would she?

* * *

As David sat quietly on the front porch, he calmly sighed, and leaned back, resting his head on the porch. After a few minutes of that, David calmly got up, and walked into the bedroom he and Alex shared. David looked in, and saw something that made his face turn red.

Alex, in nothing but her underwear.

David wanted to turn away, but he oddly didn't. He watched as she calmly pulled on her nightshirt, and David moved out of sight before she saw him. David calmly sat in the hallway, face flushed and his heart going a mile a minute.

_I'm not going to last six more days... _David told himself.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for these short chapters, I am doing this from the library. Thanks for reviewing and stay tuned for more!**


	4. Temptation and Dreams

**AN: Day 6. What's going to happen? Read and see.**

**Chapter Four: Temptation and Dreams**

_David was sitting in a classroom, all alone. He looked around, and saw windows with light coming in, and eight desks surrounding his. David sighed, and slammed his head on his desk. As soon as his head made contact with the desk, a voice rang out to him._

"_Sit up, this is detention, not nap time." A very familiar voice said to him. David's head bolted up, and saw Alex sitting behind the teacher's desk. David began to get a little scared, but strangely turned on._

"_Do you have any clue why you are here?" Alex said calmly standing and walking towards him. David tried to think, but was watching Alex's figure in that teacher's outfit. She was wearing a short black skirt, stockings, heels, and a very tight top with the top button loose._

"_No Alex." David said calmly._

"_That's Ms. Russo to you." Alex said. Alex stood before his desk, and leaned into his face. David was looking at her face, but his eyes caught her blouse, which he caught a view of her bra, which was black and lace._

_"Nice view, huh?" Alex said seductively. Alex let out a chuckle, and walked towards the door, and locked it. David looked up, and saw her walking towards him, shirt completly unbuttoned. David, in a panic, started to walk backwards from her, until his back hit a wall._

_"You know you want me." Alex said, kissing him. David tried to resist her, but no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't. Before he knew it, she was pulling him to the floor..._

* * *

David bolted up, looking around in the dark bedroom. He was back in the bedroom on the island he was trapped on. He looked over, and saw Alex, sleeping there peacefully. David sighed, and leaned back, head hitting his pillow. David felt hot, temperature wise, and hot for the girl sleeping next to him. David leaned over and kissed her lightly. David smiled and stayed awake, not risking having anymore risque dreams.

* * *

David calmly sat at the kitchen table early in the morning, drowsy from lack of sleep. Alex calmly came down the steps, and made her way towards David. She came over in her small black night shirt, and sat on his lap.

"How come you are down here?" Alex asked.

"No reason." David responded with a yawn.

"Hey, what were you dreaming about last night?" Alex asked. David's face went red as she smiled slyly.

"Uh...nothing." David lied. Alex smiled at him, and kissed him.

"David, do you have a roll of quarters in your pocket?" Alex asked. David face went red again, as he looked away from Alex, who was now staring slyly at him.

_I am going to kill whoever put Alex here with me... _David thought.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the short chapters, and that little mishap with the last chapter. Also, did you catch the last joke at the end? Keep reading for more!!!**


	5. Aid From Friends

**AN: Lynn finds out that her brother isn't alone on his little island. That's Bad for him, huh?**

**Chapter Five: Aid from Friends**

Lynn sat on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Things were quiet since David was gone for a week. It was nice that she could have the house and a single minute to herself. Of course, every time something like that happened, something or someone would interrupt her peace and quiet. Like right now for example.

KNOCK-KNOCK.

"Jesus." Lynn said grumpily. She slid off of her bed and walked to the door of her room. She slowly opened the door, and saw a concerned looking William standing there, holding a briefcase.

"What's up?" Lynn asked William. William threw the suitcase on Lynn's bed, and flipped it open, revealing an hi tech monitor of sorts.

"I have good news, and I have some bad news." William said. He pressed a button, and the screen lit up. "This is a mystic detector. I can use this to track anyone who has magic and demons and other mystic creatures, like wizards and demons."

"So you can find Alex?" Lynn said hopefully.

"I already did." William said. "That's the good news."

"Well, where is she?" Lynn asked.

"Well, that's the bad news." William began. "She's with David."

Lynn sat there, thinking for a few seconds, and then it hit her.

"Oh, shit…"

**

* * *

**

David sat on the couch, calmly looking around the house. He took a deep breath, and sat back, calmly breathing. He hadn't had any urges about Alex in a while, which meant that his hormones were going to hit him, ad hit him hard. Just as David sat back, and closed his eyes...

"Hey." Alex said, sitting next to him. David looked up, and saw what she was wearing, and his eyes were literally about to jump out of his head. Alex sat there in tight shorts, and a shirt that barely hid her stomach. Alex rested her head on his shoulder, and sighed contently. David closed his eyes, and opened his Jagan. He wondered if his friend Michael would help him.

_Michael? Michael!_

_"Dude, what do you want? I was sleep."_

_Look, I need your help._

_"Really? Why, what happened?"_

_What happens during... Demon Mating Season?_

_"Shit, it's that time, isn't it?"_

_Yes, now, what happens during Demon Mating Season?_

_"Well, your hormones grow out of control, and you will have very, VERY strong feelings towards the one you love. Then, you start to have dreams about the object of your affection."_

_What else?_

_"David, is Alex..."_

_WHAT ELSE!?_

_"You force the girl, Alex, to mate, or have sex..."_

Dead silence.

_"Well, if that is all..."_

_Like hell it is, how am I going to keep from having sex with her!?_

_"That's your problem, not mine. Later, dude."_

_Asshole._

* * *

David calmly opened his eyes, and saw that Alex was fast asleep right on top of him. David looked at her, and discovered that he was looking down her shirt, right at her chest. David slid away, and walked for the door, feeling ashamed as he walked outside.


	6. Finding Out

**AN: I wonder what is going to happen now. Well, let's see, shall we?**

**Chapter Six: Finding Out**

Lynn and Villo were walking to the Russo's home, trying to explain what they now know. It wasn't going to be easy, that was for sure. How were they going to tell them that their daughter was trapped on an island with her boyfriend who by now was lustful out of his mind?

No really, how were they going to break it to them peacefully?

"So, psychic, how are you going to tell them the news?" Villo asked her.

"Well, there are two things that I have been running through my mind as we were on our way here." Lynn began. "One, we can be truthful, and give to them straight, or two, tell them enough that will pacify them, but it will keep them in the dark about what is really going on."

"Let me guess," Villo said in an annoyed tone. "You are going with option one."

"Hell no, option two is a lot better right now." Lynn answered.

"I like that." Villo said as she knocked on the door. Justin answered, looking nervous.

"Dude, what's up?" Villo asked, walking past him.

"I think mom and dad are getting suspicious." Justin said nervously.

"Really, about what?" Lynn asked sarcastically.

"You know, we poofed Alex away, and we have no idea where!" Justin hissed.

"We know where she is." Villo said, containing his laughter.

"Really? Where?" Justin asked in a hopeful tone.

"Trapped on an island with David for the rest of the week." Lynn said, hoping that would be enough, and of course it wasn't.

"Why would David be trapped on an island?" Justin asked.

"Here we go." Villo said, sitting on the floor, but not before Lynn smacked him in his head.

"See, this week is Demon Mating season, and he was put there to prevent something from happening, but since Alex is trapped there with him..."

"The chance of something happening is increased by ten times as much." Villo finished.

Justin thought about it for a minute, then it dawned on him.

"So, she's trapped there, on an isolated island, with..." he paused for about three seconds, " a horny demon?"

"Yes sir." Villo finished.

* * *

David sat on the porch of the house, calmly looking at the sunset. All he had to do was get his mind of the girl who was laying on the couch in tight shorts and a tight shirt. David shook that image from his mind as he continued to concentrate on the sunset before him. He had five more days to last through, and it wasn't going to be easy.

"Hey, what's going on?" Alex asked sleepily as she joined him outside. She sat right next to him, and placed her head right on his shoulder.

"I'm just sitting here, watching the sunset." David said calmly. Alex calmly embrace her boyfriend, and sighed calmly. David breathed in, and took in Alex's intoxicating aroma that made him want her more. David felt himself grow hot, and before he was about to throw himself on her, she released him, and stood up, and yawned.

"Well, I am going inside. Have fun." Alex said. Alex gave him a kiss, and walked inside. David watched her disappear inside, and followed suit after her.

* * *

David sat on the couch, calmly stoking the fire in the fireplace. He sighed deeply, and leaned back into the sofa. David closed his eyes, and before he knew it, he was fast asleep.

* * *

_David was in a sports car, driving down the highway. He felt the wind in his hair as he was calmly speeding down the highway. David was driving down the highway, and soon enough, he heard and saw police sirens behind him. He pulled to the side of the road, and watched as a cop got off their bike, and walked towards him. As the cop approached, he confirmed that the cop was a woman, and a good looking one at that._

"_Do you have any idea on how fast you were going?" She asked him._

"_No, ma'am, I do not." David said, staring at her body in that tight uniform. She noticed him staring and step back._

"_Out of the car." She commanded. David nodded, and calmly stepped out of the car. David found himself being handcuffed, and forced around to face the policewoman._

"_Well, now I have this hulking body to myself." She said, running a finger down his chest. David looked around, and saw nothing but highway in all directions. The policewoman removed her helmet, and glasses, and David saw her long black hair fall to her shoulders. David saw Alex reveal herself to him._

"_Well, let's have some fun, shall we?" Alex said seductively. She began to unbuttoned her shirt as she was passionately kissing him...._

* * *

David bolted up, sweating hard. He looked around, and saw that he was right on the couch. David sighed, and wiped the sweat from his forehead. David looked up, and saw Alex coming down the steps, dressed in a t-shirt.

"David, are you coming to bed?" Alex asked sleepily.

"Yeah, I'm coming." David said, walking towards the bedroom, mind racing a mile a minute.

* * *

**AN: Well, that was something. Next time, things heat up even more. Keep on R&R!**


	7. Deja Vu

**AN: David finds himself having trouble keeping his impure thoughts about Alex to himself. Trust me, he will have a lot harder time doing just that...**

**Chapter Seven: Deja Vu**

Sweat was literally pouring down David's face as he laid in his bed. Alex was snuggled up with him, her head on his chest. Breathing soundly. David looked at the clock near the bed, and it flashed 3:01 AM. David sighed and stared back at the ceiling, knowing that this was going to be a very long night for him, again...

* * *

Villo laid with his head across his paws across the living room couch. He let out a big yawn as Lynn walked into the room, yawning as well.

"So, any word from the love couple?" Villo joked as Lynn sat right next to him.

"That's not funny." Lynn answered. "David must be out of his mind right now, and with Alex right next to him it is going to be really hard for him to resist her."

"So, how are you going to tell Jerry and Theresa where their daughter is?" Villo asked her.

"I'm not." Lynn answered.

"Lynn, they are going to notice that Alex isn't around, which brings up another question, how do they not know that Alex is gone right now?" Villo asked.

"They like that it is quiet, and knowing how they like their quiet, I am sure that they aren't missing her too much." Lynn said.

"Justin has a clone of Alex, doesn't he?" Villo asked.

"Knowing him, probably." Lynn answered.

"Hey, you think David is pining for Alex yet?" Villo asked.

"Men, yeah I think so." Lynn answered.

* * *

David sat at his laptop, listening to the New York Giants game. He was so into the game, he didn't hear Alex come into the room.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked sleepily as she approached him.

"Listening to the Giants game." David asked.

"Really? What's happening?" Alex said, leaning over, looking at the screen. David looked up, and realized that Alex's chest was partially exposed, and that he had a clear view of Alex's bra. David tore his eyes away, and began looking at the screen.

"Well, they just went to half time, up by 7." David said. Alex smiled, and sat right next to him.

"David, what's your favorite color?" Alex asked him.

"Blue, why?" David answered, curious by what she was insinuating.

"You'll see." Alex said slyly. She got up and walked away. To David, this was going to be good and bad...

* * *

To his delight and surprise, the house that David and Alex were staying in had a pool. David was excited at the prospect of lounging around a pool. David was sitting on the edge of his bed, getting ready to go to the pool, when...

"David?" Alex called out to him.

"Yes Alex?" David answered. Alex stepped out of the bathroom, wearing a blue two piece bikini. David looked at her, and literally had to keep his eyes from popping out of his head.

"So, what do you think?" Alex asked spinning in a circle as to give him a full view.

David was absolutely speechless. He just couldn't keep his eyes off of Alex in that blue bikini.

"I-I-I-I-" Was all he could manage to get out.

"That's cute." Alex said, lightly kissing him. "Let's go to the pool."

* * *

David calmly waded in the pool, becoming loose in the cool water. Alex sat on the edge of the pool dangling her feet in the pool. David looked up at her, curious.

"What's wrong? You can't swim?" David asked slyly.

"No, I can't." Alex answered bashfully. David waded over to her, and extended his hand.

"Come on. I'll help you out." David said. Alex looked at him, and took his hand.

"Alright, come on wrap your arms around me." David said. Alex wrapped her arms around his neck, and David placed his hands of her hips.

_Wow, she has a really delicate and slender waist, _David thought. Snapping back to reality, David began looking at Alex.

"Okay, now move with me."David said. Alex smiled at him, and moved along with him. They moved in perfect rhythm with each other, Alex smiling sweetly at him the whole way. David kept moving slowly backwards, until his back bumped into the wall of the pool.

"Sorry." David apologized.

"Don't be, I'm not." Alex said, smiling. "This is nice, you know? Just you and me relaxing in the pool."

"Yeah, this is really relaxing." David said, heart racing a mile a minute. Alex smiled seductively, and pressed her body against his. They were so close, David could feel her heart beat.

"David, your heart is beating really fast." Alex said calmly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." David answered. "I just can't get over how beautiful you look in that bikini."

"Why, thank you." Alex said. Alex leaned in and passionately kissed David. "Well, thanks for helping me swim."

Alex climbed out of the pool, and threw her wet hair backward. She smiled back towards David, and began walking away.

_Three more days, I can't last three more days! _David mentally screamed.

* * *

**AN: Now things are making the demon hot under the collar, and to make matters worse, Jerry and Theresa are about to find out where Alex really is...**


	8. Going Mad

**AN: Jerry and Theresa get a VERY rude awakening, and things heat up on the island...**

**Chapter Eight: Going Mad**

Lynn was sitting on her couch watching TV when she was slightly disturbed at some frenzied knocking at her front door.

"I''ll get it." Louis announced, opening the door, and nearly getting bowled over by Justin.

"They know!" Justin shouted at Lynn.

"Know what?" Louis said, not in the loop about what is going on.

"They know!? Jesus, did you tell them?" Lynn asked.

"No! It slipped out!" Justin shouted. "They were wondering why it was so quiet and peaceful, and I accidently spit it out! Honest!"

"You are a dead man, you know that, right?" Lynn said. "If your parents won't kill you, Alex might, and if she doesn't, David will."

"Okay, what in the hell is going on?" Louis asked.

"Justin and Max poofed Alex to the island where David is staying for a week." Villo said, strolling into the room.

"Boy, did you ever step in it." Louis said. "Well, let's go calm them down."

"I'm coming too, just to see you get chewed out." Villo said, scrambling along with his crew.

* * *

"OF ALL OF THE STUPID THINGS TO DO..."

"Wow, he's mad." Villo said, watching Jerry chew out Justin and Max.

"THE FACT THAT YOU WOULD PUT YOUR OWN SISTER IN SUCH A SITUATION..."

"I take it that he is really mad." Louis said.

"Really, you think?" Lynn answered sarcastically.

"Jerry, calm down." Louis said. "Look, David will not hurt Alex in the slightest way. Besides, what's the worst that could happen?"

"She could end up pregnant." Villo said. All the eyes in the room turned and faced him.

"What?"

* * *

The sun in the sky had begun to set, and David and Alex were calmly sitting on the beach, watching the sun disappear behind the horizon. David wore his black jeans and his Eli Manning jersey, while Alex was dressed in a skirt and a red t-shirt.

"Man, this has been a strange few days hasn't it?" David asked her.

"Yeah, it sure has been." Alex said. David leaned back, and placed his hands behind hid head. Alex also leaned back and snuggled up with him. After a minute, Alex took a deep breath, and spoke.

"David, can I ask you something?" Alex asked.

"Sure, what's on your mind?" David answered.

"David, do you find me attractive?" Alex asked.

"Sure, of course I do." David answered as fast as possible. "Why do you ask that?"

"Because, I was wondering about my first time." Alex said.

"First time?" David said, knowing that this could mean just about anything.

"I'm talking about sex, David." Alex said abruptly. David was literally speechless, looking deadpan at her. He had nothing to say, and couldn't think of anything.

"Alex, I would never pressure you into doing anything that you wouldn't want to do." David said.

"I know that, and that's why I love you." Alex said, rolling on top of him. "David, when the time comes, I want you to be my first."

"Do you mean it?" David asked.

"Of course." Alex said. David smiled, and kissed her passionately.

* * *

David laid in the bed while Alex was in the bathroom getting ready for bed. David climbed under the covers just as Alex flicked off the bathroom lights, and walked out, dressed in nothing but her underwear. David's eye just began to stare at her figure in her black bra and panties.

"Um, what happened to your nightshirt?" David asked her.

"It is kind of warm, so I am not going to wear it." Alex answered. "I'm not showing too much skin, am I?"

_Not enough, honestly. _David thought. "You're fine."

"Thanks sweetie." Alex said kissing him. "Goodnight."

_Like I am going to sleep now._

* * *

A few hours after going to sleep, David woke up, and noticed that Alex wasn't beside him. David calmly sat up, and began to look for her. He walked downstairs, and looked around. Then he noticed that a light was on near the pool area. David began walking towards the area, and as he was walking towards the pool, he began felling a little flushed. He cracked the door, and was amazed at what he saw.

Alex was swimming in the pool, but it was what she was wearing that caught his eye.

_Nothing._

David wanted to tear his eyes away, but he couldn't. Alex was just too beautiful to tear his eyes away from. David slowly backed away, and walked back towards his room. As he threw himself on his bed, he couldn't get Alex being in the nude out of his mind.

_Five down, two to go..._

* * *

**AN: David might not be able to resist his urges any more. R&R for more!!!**


	9. Pinned Down

**AN: As Demon Mating Season draws closer to ending, David finds himself struggling to keep his emotions from hurting the one he loves.**

**Chapter Nine: Pinned Down**

Villo calmly walked around his home, and walked right into David's room. He looked up, and saw Louis sitting on his bed. Villo sighed, and hopped up, joining his friend.

"I take it that you miss the wolf, don't you?" Villo asked.

"Of course I miss him." Louis asked. "It's too quiet around here. Plus, it's too boring around here."

"Louis, I'd bet that David would trade anything to get back here." Villo said. "Partially because he's trapped there with his girlfriend."

"Yeah, he's out of his mind by now." Louis said. "I think that I should have talked to David about the 'Birds and the Bees'."

"You think?" Villo said sarcastically. "It is a little late to try and do that, isn't it?"

"Yeah, maybe you are right." Louis said. "Maybe I should give the talk to Lynn then, huh?"

"No!" Lynn said, poking her head into the room.

"Okay." Louis said, trying to calm her down. Lynn sneered at them, and closed the door and walked away.

"So, what do you think the lovebirds are doing now?" Louis asked.

"Well," Villo began, hooping off the bed, and facing Louis, "If I were a gambling man, I'd bet that Alex is doing something that has David hot to trot."

"You are a real piece of work, you know that?" Louis said.

* * *

David found out that this mansion sized house has a pool, and a gym. There was a wrestling ring, a punching bag, and various weightlifting equipment. David told Alex about it, and Alex wanted to work out with him. David was apprehensive about it, but eventually caved in to her relentless pleading. That brings up the current situation. David was working out, trying to get Alex out of his mind, which was going to get a lot harder...

"Hey, David." Alex said walking in, while David was lifting weights. David looked up, and nearly dropped the weights he was using on his foot. It was what she was wearing that caught his eye. Alex was wearing really small black workout shorts, a small sports bra, and she had her hair in a ponytail. David, with his face blushing red, turning away to keep his mind from wandering. David looked up, and saw Alex, bent over, obviously stretching. David felt his heartbeat grow faster again. He began to work out herder when he saw that Alex was facing him, bent over so that David had a really good view of her chest. David leaned back, and began to take a brief rest. It wasn't long before Alex approached him.

"Hey, want to get in the ring and show me some moves?" Alex asked.

"Um, okay." David said. Alex and David climbed into the ring, and Alex faced him, smiling sweetly.

"Okay," David began, "When I throw my arm towards you, I want you to dodge it and perform a counter, okay?"

"Okay." Alex answered. David took a step back, and launched his arm towards Alex. She sidestepped his attack, and flipped him on the mat. Alex smiled, and helped him up. David got on his feet, and brushed himself off.

"Nice." David said, calmly rubbing the back of his head. Alex let out a chuckle before flipping him on the ground again. Alex was now laughing hysterically. David smiled sinfully, and returned the favor by flipping Alex on the ground, and pinning her. David was right on top of her, and he realized what position he was in. He helped her up, face as red as a tomato.

"Sorry." David said bashfully.

"I'm not." Alex said seductively. Before David could respond, Alex pinned him down, and locked his arms over his head so he couldn't move.

"Alex, mind climbing off of me?" David said, almost pleading with her.

"Nope, I think I am fine here." Alex said, giving David a suggestive look. David wanted to flip her off, but his urges forced him not to move. That's when Alex began kissing him. Alex began nibbling his neck, and David's mind began to really race. Right about the time he was going to lose it.

"Well, that was fun." Alex said. "I think I'll take a shower now."

_This girl is driving me nuts. _David thought.

* * *

David laid on his bed, staring directly at the ceiling, eyes wide open. Every time he closed his eyes, he had some very inappropriate thoughts about Alex. As soon as she entered the room, David bolted upwards.

"What was that?" David asked.

"What are you talking about?" Alex asked.

"At the gym, when you pinned me, why did you do that?" David asked.

"I thought it would be fun to mess with you." Alex grinned. "Well, tomorrow will be our last full day here, we better get some sleep. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." David said, giving her a kiss. Alex turned over, and went to sleep. David stared at the ceiling, knowing that his urges are going to be at their peak. David sighed and looked over at Alex. He calmly brushed a strand of hair out of her face, and went to sleep.

* * *

**AN: The last day is going to be eventful. R&R to see what I mean... **


	10. Peak

**AN: Demon Mating Season is ending. That's the good news. The bad news is that on the last day, hormones are at their peak, and since the moon is full on this certain day, that is double bad news for a certain wolf demon...**

**Chapter Nine: Peak**

_David was sound asleep in his room. He was laying there, peacefully, until an angelic voice entered his ear._

"_David." The voice whispered. David cracked open one of his eyes, and saw who was calling him._

"_Morning, handsome." Alex called to him. David sat up, and realized that Alex was wearing some skimpy blue lingerie. David eyes bulged as soon as he saw her in such revealing clothes, or lack thereof._

"_Uhh, what's going on?" David asked._

"_Like you don't know." Alex said, moving closer to him. "I noticed that you are thinking about me, in inappropriate ways."_

"_Sorry." David said, sounding like a scolded child. Alex chuckled, and sat right on top of him._

"_Don't be sorry." Alex said, now with a seductive tone. "I have been feeling the same way about you. I know that you want me, and I want you, too."_

"_Alex, what are you doing?" David asked. Alex was right on top of him, her face mere inches from his. She kissed him intensely before she spoke._

"_I'm taking your virginity." Alex said seductively._

* * *

David eyes opened like a gunshot went off. He looked over, and realized that Alex wasn't next to him. Before he even moved, his whole entire body felt warm. His heart was beating irregularly, not enough to cause harm to him. David kicked off his sheets, and dragged himself to the bathroom. Not noticing that the windows were foggy for some reason, he immediately went to the bathroom sink, and splashed some cool water on his face.

After he turned off the water, he wiped the fog off the glass, and noticed a figure in the shower, obscured by the glass. A hand reached out, grabbed a towel, and the figure stepped out of the shower.

"Good morning." Alex said, wrapping the towel around her. She gave him a quick kiss, and walked out of the bathroom. Throwing her wet hair around. David locked the door, filled the bathroom sink with very cold water, and dunked his whole head in.

_This is going to be a very long day..._

* * *

David stood in the shower, letting the water washed him over. He was trying in any way to cool himself down. Every time he closed his eyes, images of Alex in undress filled his mind. He knew that this last day was really going to test him, and having a full moon on top of it? David sighed wearily and shut down the shower. David grabbed a towel, stepped out of the shower, and looked around for his clothes. Then he remembered, to his horror, that his clothes were outside the bathroom with Alex. David, slowly, with a shaky hand, cracked the door open, and peered out.

There was Alex, sitting in front of a mirror, in her underwear, slowly pulling a comb through her wet hair. David just stood there, watching her calmly combing her hair. David took a deep breath, and walked out. David calmly passed Alex, who gave him a smile upon seeing him.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Alex asked him.

"Well, how about taking a walk around the island?" David suggested.

"Sure, that will be fine with me." Alex said. "Wait downstairs while I get dressed."

"Yes, ma'am." Davis said teasingly. He grabbed the rest of his clothes, and walked out of the room.

* * *

David sat on the front porch, calmly waiting for Alex to walk out side. Soon enough, the door squeaked open. David looked up, and Alex walked out wearing a small black skirt, and a red buttoned up blouse. David stood up as she walked to join her.

"Shall we go?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, sure." David smiled. David watched her as she walked ahead of him in a short skirt.

* * *

As the sun began to set, David and Alex were walking along the beach, arm in arm. Alex broke away, and walked ahead of David. Alex bent over to fix her heel, and David, caught up in looking at her rear, tripped on a rock, and fell face first in the sand.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked, with a chuckle.

"I'm fine." David said, sitting up. Alex smiled and kneeled down beside him. She brushed some sand off of his face, and leaned in close to him.

"Um, what are you doing?" David asked.

"You'll see." Alex said, and she leaned in and kissed him. David pulled away, and looked at her.

"What was that for?" David asked shocked.

"No reason." Alex said. She stood up, stretched, and looked at David.

"Well, I'm ready to go in." Alex said. She calmly walked back towards the house. David, stunned at Alex for tongue kissing him, followed her.

* * *

David laid on the couch, reading on his laptop looking at the effects of Demon Mating Season. Alex was upstairs, and David was downstairs. David looked towards the stairs, and then the window. He saw a glowing light coming from the window and decided to take a look through the window. He turned his glance towards the clear sky, and then he saw the moon. As soon as he saw the full moon, he began to feel a little bit dizzy. He made his way towards the couch, and closed his eyes, unaware of just what he was about to do....

* * *

He couldn't take it anymore.

David sat up, and he could smell Alex's scent throughout the house. He wasn't on control of his body. Whatever was happening, he wasn't in control. Alex and himself were in the mercy of his emotions. He dragged himself upstairs, and into the bedroom. David looked around, and saw the light on in the bathroom. Knowing that Alex was in there, David slowly made his way towards the bathroom. He peeked inside, and saw Alex calmly brushing her hair, still wearing her outfit from a few hours earlier. Alex glanced at David, and smiled.

"Hey, what's up?" Alex asked him casually. David walked over to her, brushed her hair away, and began to kiss her neck.

"David, what-" Alex stated before David cut her off by kissing her. Alex didn't know what was coming over him, but for some strange reason, she didn't want him to stop. Before she knew it, David had propped her on the bathroom sink. He began to bite on her neck slowly.

"Oh god..." Alex moaned. David ripped her blouse open exposing her bra. David began kissing her passionately again. David reached up her skirt, and attempted to remove her underwear. Alex flinched, and with a strong kick, she knocked David into the wall, he slid to the floor, looking as though he was knocked out cold.

"David! Are you all right?" Alex asked, rushing to his side. David blinked his eyes, and focused on Alex. He saw that he had marks on her neck, her shirt was ripped open, and her hair was disheveled.

"Alex, what did I do to you?" David said, backing away from her.

"David, what's wrong?" Alex asked him, concern clear in her voice. She tried to get close to him, but David wouldn't let her near him.

"Alex, you need to stay away from me." David warned her.

Alex took another step towards him, and before she could react, David broke away and ran down the stairs, and right out the front door, into the freezing rain of the night.

"David, come back!" Alex called after him, but it was too late, he was long gone.

He knew that he messed up big time, and he probably lost the girl he loved because of it.

* * *

David wandered through the island, cold rain pelting him as he moved. David looked around, and saw that there was nothing but trees. David absolutely hated himself for what he allowed himself to do to Alex. She absolutely hated him, and David couldn't live with that. David collapsed against a tree, and before he closed his eyes, a tear crawled down his cheek...

* * *

Alex stood at the window, looking out at the pouring rain. Alex was worried about David, who ran out in a huff, and in a state that had her concerned for his well being. She sighed, and turned away from the window. Before she went back to the bedroom, she noticed the glow from his laptop, on the main room table. Alex went over, and looked at the article.

"'Demon Mating Season'?" Alex read. Alex read the article, and mentally smacked herself. This was the reason that he was acting weird. He was trying to keep himself from jumping on her. Alex realized that she wasn't making the week easy, walking around in next to nothing most of the time. David didn't want her to think less of him, and David would do anything to protect her, and that was one of the reasons that she loved him. She slipped on sone jogging pants, David's New York Giants hoodie, and ran out after him.

* * *

Alex dragged herself through the cold icy rain, looking for David. Se looked around, kept walking.

"David!" Alex called. She knew that she had to find him, because as powerful as he might be, he can succumb to the elements. As Alex ran through some trees, she noticed the figure huddled up on the ground. She ran over, and noticed the figure right away.

"David?" Alex whispered as a gust of cold wind swept through. Alex felt his forehead, and she could tell that he was running a very high fever. Alex lifted him up, slung one arm around her, and began walking back to the house.

_What a week..._

* * *

**AN: Final chapter up next!!!**


	11. All Ends Well

**AN: This is the last chapter! Thanks for reading!!!**

**Chapter Eleven: All Ends Well**

David slowly opened his eyes, and looked around. He was back in the bedroom. How he got there was far beyond his line of thinking. He sat up, and looked around. He looked for any sign of Alex.

_Probably ran her off. _David thought. He was just about to lay back down when Alex entered the room.

"Hey." Alex said softly. David looked away, not being able to look her in the eye.

"Hey." David responded, not looking at her.

"David, why didn't you tell me that it was Demon Mating Season?" Alex asked, sitting on the foot of the bed.

"I don't know." David answered. "I didn't want you to think less of me."

"That's why you have been getting distant, isn't it? You were afraid that you might hurt me." Alex said.

"David..." Alex sat right next to him, "I really wished that you would have told me this sooner. I feel guilty running around in front of you wearing next to nothing."

"I didn't mind." David said.

"I know." Alex laughed. "Look, are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah." David answered. He wrapped the sheet around him, and headed for te bedroom door.

"Where are you going?" Alex asked.

"I think that it would be a better idea to sleep downstairs." David replied. Before Alex could protest, he was out the door.

* * *

David really messed up this time. Because he couldn't keep his urges to himself, he probably lost the only girl that he ever loved. David felt so disgusted with himself, he couldn't bear it. He really did love her, and after what he did, Alex probably hated his guts, and he couldn't blame her.

"David?" Alex softly called from behind him. David looked up, and saw her standing there in her nightgown, looking at him with a look of concern on her face.

"Hey." David answered, not being able to muster up the courage to look her in the face. Alex walked over, and sat right next to him.

"David, look at me." She said softly. David couldn't bear to see the look on her face. David kept staring straight at the floor.

"David, please?" Alex said sweetly, tucking a piece of his black hair behind his ear.

"Alex, I'm sorry for lying to you. The only reason that I didn't tell you what happened was that I was afraid that you were going to leave me. I...I couldn't live with myself if I would ever hurt you." David said. Alex smiled slightly, leaned over, and gave him a light kiss on his lips.

"I love you, David." Alex said.

"I love you, too. David answered back. Alex smiled, and fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

David was all dressed and ready to go before the sun rose in the morning. David had all of his stuff right at the door, waiting for someone to come and get them. Alex came in, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, and plopped right down beside him.

"Ready to go?" Alex asked him.

"Of course." David answered. Alex leaned in and kissed him, and a knock came from the door. David opened it, and saw William standing there.

"Ready to go?" William asked. David nodded his head, and gabbed his bags. William looked behind David, and saw Alex.

"David, what is Alex doing here?" William asked.

"Her brothers poofed her here." David grunted.

"Really? So did you two...you know."

"No!" David hissed. "Let's go."

William laughed as he escorted the couple off of the island.

* * *

**LATER THAT NIGHT...**

_Alex was sound asleep in her room, after a somewhat eventful day. When they got back, David dropped Alex off at home, and chased Justin and Max around for a while just as payback for trapping Alex there with David. As she laid in her bed, sleep, she felt a soft hand touch her cheek. She sat up, and saw David standing there._

"_David what are you doing here?" Alex asked quietly._

"_Alex, did you really think I was going to let you get away with teasing me on that island?" David asked slyly. _

"_David, what are you doing?" Alex asked. David didn't say a word. He leaned in, and kissed her softly on her neck. Alex moaned with pleasure, and David started to remove her shirt..._

* * *

Alex bolted up and looked around. She was alone in her room She sighed, and fell back on her pillow.

_That's what David was going through..._

THE END

* * *

**AN: That's IT!!! Thanks for reading**_ !!! _


End file.
